


Compromise

by Hotgitay



Category: A Countess From Hong Kong (1967)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ogden has a chat with natascha





	Compromise

“"I'm aware you are lazy conceited and irresponsible."Ogden said to her 

“Well no one is perfect”Natascha says to her companion

“You have to leave eventually”Ogden looks over to her 

“But I want to go to America”Natascha says hopefully 

“You’re not going with me”Ogden said sharply 

“So I can’t stay”Natascha raised a brow at him 

“Just keep hiding here”Ogden settled for a simple compromise with the Russian woman


End file.
